the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Durr
"Well mate, some people just gotta get money and some people just gotta dance. Me? I just gotta go fast." History A 19 year-old college student, Durr had a secure but uninteresting life, made lively only through video games and the occasional vacation. His fantasies of high adventure and insanely fast combat was what got him out of bed, yet the knowledge that these would remain as mere thoughts kept Durr complacent. So when a suit-carrying pod landed in the corn field next to the trail the kid was running on, he knew this was his chance to live his dreams. After designing his suit quickly and entering it for the first time, Durr realized something: this was it. His old life was now behind him, now it's all about living life to the fullest: exploring places, meeting people, and preforming acts of JOLLY COOPERATION. Durr hastily made sure to do so, leaving a long, apologetic note to his family before heading towards the east coast with the intent of booking passage to Europe. He had no specific reason as to why Europe, he just hoped something would come up along the way. With the pods falling and causing so much hysteria throughout the US, Durr found the first few weeks to be hellish. He had hardly anything on him but his suit; everything else save an old iPod mini was left at his old home. Durr kept going through town after town, offering to do odd jobs for money to buy food, yet was turned away many times because of his most recent possesion. Durr survived the first weeks only because of the very few kind souls who did not care for the suit, and even then he had to be weary of other suits who seemed to have rather malevolent plans. Eventually, after consulting the internet and his new AI, who gain the image of a Space Marine, Durr learned to live on his own through foraging and hunting with his new weapons. Life seemed to become easier then, and his trip across the US went much smoother. The Pathfinder then started to hear news of organizations cropping up, centered around the suits. Some seemed alright and just, while others were clear on how they saw the suits and anyone with the nanites in a negative light. Durr recognized that he couldn't keep going alone, lest he be hunted down. He needed to find a group of like-minded individuals to be a part of. He was contacted by the Armored Corps, who were starting a recruitment drive, and was brought to their base in New Zealand. For a time he stayed their, only participating on Operation Falling Down. He was the first to see the results of El Blanco's catastrophic accident, and the sight stayed with him. Shortly afterwards, with the threat of internal conflict suddenly heating up, Durr left the Armored Corps, wanting nothing to do with the inevitable drama. He is currently off the grid, a vagabond wandering somewhere in the alien-contested world. Personality/Appearance In public, and out of combat, Durr's a polite and reserved individual, only speaking when spoken to. When a group of friends converse, the Pathfinder is the one outside the circle, listening intently but rarely butting in. Durr's real self begins to emerge when he's with close friends, and then it takes over fully during times of thrill such as combat: instinctual, gay in the old sense, and with simple, near instantaneous bouts of reasoning to justify his decisions. Those acquainted with Durr during his childhood labeled him as the crazy one, and Durr agreed every time he was told that. The Pathfinder refers to nearly everyone as "mate," though that's because he's terrible with remembering names. In free time, Durr can be found reading, out running, or playing computer games, all the while listening to music that isn't pop or rap. Standing at 5'10", the Pathfinder isn't that intimidating when compared to the other suit pilots. His European heritage still dominates his features, with blue eyes, dark blonde hair, and broad shoulders. The Suit -Light, Biped, Skates(10) >AI -Soldier(20) >UI -Nerve Suit(25) >HMD -Suit Status, Advanced Suit Status, Hawkeye, Night Vision, Radar(55) >COMMs -RT, Terminal, Free-Space OT, Worm, Defense Maze(95) >Weapons -Plasma Rifle(Spinfusor), Beam Talons, Suit Control(135) >Defenses -Scrambler, Emergency Evac(155) >Upgrades -Uplift, Maneuvering Rockets, KS, EC, ECII, Collapsable, Grappling Hooks, Storage(220) >Nanites -Hydra(230) >Suit Key Stats -Dex:5, Dur:2, Pow:8, Rec:6, Spd:7(On even terrain) 6 otherwise, Str:2 Missions Falling Down, +30 points, +2 Rec Closer resembling to a light class from a certain game, this suit, unoriginally dubbed Pathfinder, is a fast and hard-hitting suit with high mobility and an impressive arsenal. Category:Pilots Category:Unaffiliated Category:Light Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Suits